


The New Arrival At School

by Reid_Yo



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reid_Yo/pseuds/Reid_Yo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holly thought her love life was over when her asshole Ex left her, but then she met the new kid at school</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Holly was never really like this, she was usually so kind and sweet and caring, but all of a sudden she had turned into a rather mean person, at least in Suzy's eyes. As the two headed to their final class for the day Suzy began to think about the last week, nothing had really happened that would have made Holly suddenly become so different, for some reason she came in one day and was just not herself. They sat down in Biology and got their books out in preparation for what was sure to be the most boring period of the week, but at least they would have a few minutes before the teacher arrived so that they could talk about some stuff. Suzy gulped nervously as she turned on her stool and faced Holly, trying to keep a bright smile on her face

"So what you doing after school?"

"Probably going home, isn't that what we're meant to do?"

Suzy was slightly taken back by Holly's tone, it was low and rough, as if Suzy was some dumb kid who had just started at the school and was asking for directions, not her best friend of so many years. Suzy noticed that Holly had also not changed her hair color since her mood change the week before, it was still a bright pink that gave off the atmosphere of a happy and loving person, the person that Holly was

"I wanted to know if you wanna do something, you've seemed kinda down this week. You alright?"

Holly took a deep breath before she replied, as if she was trying to stop herself screaming at the top of her lungs. Suzy was slightly thankful for this as it meant they wouldn't shout at each other, because shouting always ended badly

"I'm really not in the mood ok?"

"Holly please tell me what's wrong, I want to help you,"

Holly slammed her hand on the table just loud enough that the few people around her would hear it but it would not draw too much attention. She leant in close to a now scared Suzy and whispered into her ear in a tone that was almost unrecognisable to the poor girl, a tone that seemed to be filled with pure hate and anger

"I'm fine, I don't need any help,"

"Ok,"

The two ignored each other the rest of the class and as soon as the bell rang Suzy ran out the door and out the school gates. It was Friday and she would usually go into the town centre with Holly to look at clothes or watch a movie but this week seemed like one she was going to spend alone.  She finally got home and went up to her room to consider what might be causing Holly to feel so bad, she remembered one time when some idiot guy at school mistook them for a lesbian couple and started taunting them about it, but it didn't seem to bother Holly at the time, she just laughed it off and continued on her way. As Suzy lay on her bed contemplating what was wrong with Holly, her train of thought was suddenly derailed by the buzzing of her phone, she hopped it was Holly, maybe she had just had a really rough week and was ready to relax now that it was the weekend, but when she looked at the screen she felt a slight bit of disappointment

Arin: Hey, what's up?

Suzy: Nothing, just chilling in bed, what you doing?

Arin:  Same, stupid school signed me up to take care of some new kid who starts on Monday so I am kinda pissed

Suzy: Ohh, big tough guy like you? That kid is going to feel so safe ;)

Suzy always felt a little bit happier when she texted Arin, there was nothing going on between them other than friendship but she still felt like she could tell him anything in the world and he would do his best to help her with it. She remembered hearing rumours that Arin like her but she would never dare to ask him, if she lost him as a friend she would be devastated and with Holly being so hostile she wouldn't have anyone to turn to. Just as Suzy was lost in a daze of happy memories her phone buzzed back into life in her hands

Arin: Haha, so funny. It might be rude to ask but is everything ok with Holly?

Suzy: What do you mean?

Arin: She seemed like she was really annoyed the whole week, is she alright?

Suzy: I asked her and she told me she was fine, of course she almost screamed it at me in anger and I know she's not, but she won't tell me

Arin: I think you should go over to her house and see her, if a visit from you doesn't cheer her up then nothing will

Suzy: When you say that we sound like a couple

Arin: You two are like sisters, you knew what I meant

Suzy smiled into her phone and set it on the desk beside her, Arin was right about the two of them, they had met when they were starting school and had been friends ever since. They had their ups and downs, but everyone did, it was just part of life, and they were usually able to make up and be friends again by the end of it, but this time Suzy didn't know what had happened, for all she knew she might have done something that annoyed Holly without even knowing. After a quick shower and change of clothes Suzy went downstairs and said goodbye to her mum, when she got out the door she pulled her phone out of her pocket and began to call Arin, he answered straight away, just like he always did when she called

"Hey, what's up?"

"I'm on my way over to Holly's house, can you come with me?"

"Why do you want me there, she trusts you enough to talk to you about her problems right?"

"Yea, but...what if she gets angry?"

"She would never do anything to you, you know yourself that deep down she's the sweetest girl in our school, or one of them at least,"

Suzy smiled and blushed slightly as Arin spoke, even if he didn't mean for it to happen she took his words as a compliment to herself, his feelings for her were getting more and more clear by the weeks, but she had to focus on Holly for now

"I guess, I'll call you when I get back alright?"

"My parents are out of town so if you want to come over and hang out that's cool, if she feels up for it then bring her too,"

"Sure, I'll see you soon,"

Suzy hung up and began the short walk to Holly's house, one of the reasons that the two had such a strong friendship was that they lived within 5 minutes of each other, meaning that they would regularly meet up to go down to the shop and hang around in the park, Suzy just hopped that this visit was going to be as happy as the rest of them. When she finally got to the all too familiar door of Holly's house, she took a deep breath and knocked with confidence. Within a few seconds Holly's dad opened the door and smiled happily at Suzy

"Hey Suzy, Holly is just up in her room, you can go on up,"

"Thanks,"

Suzy quickly went in and slipped her shoes off her feet, then went up the stairs and toward Holly's bedroom door. She felt like a prisoner on death row as she slowly approached the door and gently knocked on it, and it wasn't long before the door was flung open and Holly was staring back at her with only her panties and a dirty shirt on. Suzy looked into the room and noticed that it was a mess, which was something that would be unheard of for Holly. She looked at the pieces of paper that were sprawled across the floor, the empty glasses and plastic bottles from all off the different drinks that Holly must have brought up from the kitchen, it was pretty clear that she didn't really want to leave this room, she just wanted to be alone. Suddenly it dawned on Suzy what had happened, she slowly looked towards Holly who was still standing in the doorway, expect now her eyes had started to water slightly and her arm started to gently shake, Suzy frowned and opened her arms allowing Holly to almost throw herself into her arms and start to cry. Suzy rubbed her back gently and brought her back into the room, letting her sit on the bed while she still clutched to Suzy in desperation. After a few minutes had passed and the crying had died down Suzy playfully ruffled Holly's bright pink hair, making her look up with tears still in her eyes

"He's an asshole Holly, you deserve better,"

"I was his favourite girl, he loved me,"

"I know, but he's gone now, let's think about something else,"

"Suzy I'm really sorry for snapping at you in Biology today, you were just trying to help me and I didn't want to say it in class in case anyone heard me and  started making  fun of me, I'm really really sorry Suze,"

"It's fine, I understand, and I don't want you to ever call him again ok? Don't let him play you around like you're nothing, you're a great girl and you deserve someone better than Derek,"

Holly smiled at Suzy and continued to hug her for comfort, she began to think about why she even started to date that asshole in the first place, he was rude and full of himself, but Holly fell for his charm like the dumb girl she was, as if he found her special when compared to anyone else in the school, this guy could have who he wanted and it seemed like he was going to break a lot of hearts until he finally found the right girl, sadly holly was one of these hearts. She looked up to Suzy with a weak smile on her face and spoke in a voice that was barely above a whisper

"You're so lucky that you have Arin, he's a great guy,"

"Holly I've told you a million times before, Arin and I aren't dating, if we ever start dating then you'll be the first person to know,"

"Ok chill, how is he?"

"I didn't speak to him today, we didn't have art and that's the only class we share, but he invited us over to his house, his parents are out for something and it's just him,"

"Suzy please don't tell me you believe that?"

Suzy paused to think about what she said, Arin's parents were gone, that happens a lot with both his parents having pretty important jobs, there was nothing weird about it. She looked back down to Holly with a confused look on her face and became slightly irritated when Holly began to laugh

"Suzy if a guy calls you and invites you over by telling you his parents are away, he doesn't want to hang out,"

"Why wouldn't Arin want to hang out with me?"

Suzy began to panic and wonder if there was something that others knew about her and Arin that she didn't know, but she was quickly calmed by Holly speaking and shaking her slightly to get her attention

"I mean he doesn't want to hang out, he wants to...you know,"

Holly suggestively lifted an eyebrow and grinned at Suzy, causing her to go a deep red that would look more at place on a DS than a person's face. She hid her head in her hands and began to stutter her words out as she tried to get rid of any notion that she planned on having sex with Arin

"Holly what the hell! We're only 17!"

"Oh don't play innocent with me, you know that if he asked you, you would do it,"

"Um...well...maybe, but he isn't going to ask, he invited you over too for god's sake,"

"He invited me over so he would seem nice, I'm supposed to say no so that you too can be alone, and then you can fuck,"

Holly began to giggle over how defensive and embarrassed Suzy was over the whole situation, as if she had never thought about sex before in her life. She sat herself up straight and began to playfully poke the side of Suzy's body, chanting like a little girl with a jump rope

"Suzy wants Arin, Suzy wants Arin,"

"Holly stop it, I know he wasn't talking about that,"

"Ok I'm sorry, and thanks for cheering me up Suze, you're a great friend,"

"No problem Holls, and you are  coming over to Arin's house with me, he really cares about you,"

Holly giggled and smiled as she got up to get changed. Suzy sat on the edge of the bed looking through various websites on her phone before she finally got fed up and put it on the bedside table then lay down on Holly's bed. She had barely let her head touch the cushion before Holly was  at her side and pulling her arm like a bored child at the zoo. Suzy reluctantly got up and followed Holly out of the house and down the street, on the way to Arin's house the girls talked about their week and all the things that had happened, and when they finally arrived at the Hanson household Suzy ran forward excitedly to knock on the door with Holly following slowly behind with a large, happy grin on her face. The door flew open and Arin smiled in joy at the site of Suzy, pulling her in closely for a hug and smiling happily as she made her way into the house, then just as he was closing the door she grabbed his arm to stop him

"Holly's coming, and Derek broke up with her so be nice,"

"When am I ever mean?"

Arin flashed his smile her way before turning to see Holly walking in the door with a content smile on her face, the two then followed Suzy into the living room and to where the TV was. Holly took a seat on the couch and sank in so comfortably that she was surprised she didn't fall asleep, while Arin sat on the single chair beside the couch. Suzy sat beside Holly and nudged her so that she was paying full attention, then began to talk to Arin

"So what exactly do you have to do with this kid on Monday?"

"I have no idea, the school just told me to show him around and make sure he doesn't get lost,"

"Make sure you're nice to him Arin, you know what it was like to be new at the school, you're first year is always the worst,"

Arin rolled his eyes sarcastically and replied in a silly voice, making Suzy laugh and Holly giggle lightly. The three talked and watched TV all night until 11 O'clock when Holly looked at her phone and cleared her throat

"I gotta do a lot of homework tomorrow so I'll see you two later,"

She looked at Suzy and smiled naughtily to show her intentions and was just about to leave before Suzy sprang up from her seat beside Arin and went to Holly's side

"I got some to do too, I should probably be going,"

"Are you sure Suze? You told me earlier that you didn't have any,"

Holly grinned devilishly as she ratted Suzy out to a rather entertained Arin. Suzy went red and began to look around the room for something to distract the two from her obvious lie. When she realised that she was caught she looked to the floor and a silence fell across the room before Arin got up and pulled her into a tight hug

"If you want you can stay here for tonight, both of you,"

Holly smiled happily at Arin and looked to see if Suzy was ok, when she realised that she was just sleepy she decided to have some more fun with Arin

"But Arin, there's only your bed and your parents bed, doesn't that mean that someone is going to have to share one of them?"

Arin felt Suzy shake in fear and could almost feel her cheeks melting away his shirt as he looked over to Holly to see an evil grin on her face. He began to rub Suzy's back and spoke a little softer

"Hmm, either you and I could share a bed, you and Suze could share a bed, or me and Suze could share a bed. I think out of all three the most likely one has got to be you and Suze,"

"No, I want the single bed, Suzy snores a lot and it always keeps me up,"

Suzy pulled her head away from Arin's chest and looked at Holly with a look of pure betrayal on her face. She was still a deep red color from all the embarrassment but deep down she was really happy that Holly was being her old self again

"Holly what the hell, you make it sound like we sleep together,"

Arin grabbed Suzy's arm and span her around to look into her eyes, she noticed that he was looking very serious and was obviously trying to make his point be heard

"I think this is enough fooling around, you know that nothing's going to happen Suze, why would I ruin our friendship like that?"

"I guess so,"

Holly walked up behind the two and pulled them into a large group hug, then leaned in close so that she could whisper and still be heard by the both of them

"Just use protection,"

With that Holly sprinted out of the room and up the stairs, giggling like a crazy person the whole time. Suzy was about to run after her but was held still by Arin holding onto her arm, when she calmed down she decided that she would get revenge on Holly in the morning and she went up the stairs with Arin. Even when the two had gotten into the large double bed and were lying in silence, Suzy still felt almost scared of the situation. She had known Arin for most of her life and knew that he was not going to do anything to her, at least not without her permissions, but she still felt so weird being close enough to him that she would be able to feel his breath if he turned his head. She finally drifted to sleeping had one of the best night of sleep she had gotten in a long time, even with Arin being so close to her. In the morning she got her revenge on Holly by serving her an ice cold tea and making Holly almost ruin her shirt. When they had all said their goodbyes they went back to their houses to get all their homework done, it was nights like that night that always made Suzy forget about work because hanging out with her friends was a lot more fun, but then she got home and went to her room to see a pile of work that was all due for the next day. She settled in for what was going to be one of the most annoying Sundays ever.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Arin got up earlier than he usually would and got dressed for school with an hour to spare. His parents were still away which meant he would have to get his own ride but he could just get on the bus and make it to school in a few minutes. He had some breakfast and got on the bus only to realise that it was empty of students, he began to wonder if he had the day off but when he saw the clock he realised it made sense he would be the only one there, school didn't start for another hour anyway. When he got to the school he went to the front desk to see about the new kid he had to show around, when he got there he smiled at the receptionist through his dishevelled hair

"Hey Adam, I was supposed to be showing some new kid around,"

"It's very noble of you Arin, not like you at all to help the new kids,"

They both laughed at the situation, Adam knew that Arin was being forced to do it but decided that he would have a little fun with it first. He got up and went to the staff room to get the boy while Arin waited in the small seating area, he felt like he was sitting there for hours but in reality only a few minutes had passed before the large white door opened and a nervous looking boy walked out. He walked up to Arin and stared at the floor, almost as if he was afraid to say anything, so Arin decided to make the first move

"Hey, I'm Arin Hanson, I'm going to be your mentor for some reason,"

The boy nervously stretched his pale hand out and shook Arins before letting it drop back down to his side, he took a deep breath and looked up to Arin, allowing Arin to see his face properly for the first time, and it was just as pale as his hands were

"Hi, I'm Ross O'Donovan, I'm new,"

Arin laughed at the boy and signalled to the door to get them both walking. As they walked they began to talk about the different classes Ross would be doing and all the teachers that he should be nice to and the teachers that he could have a little fun with. When they finished walking Ross looked around him to realise he was in the schools cafeteria, he followed Arin to a small table that had a girl sitting at it doing homework. Ross nervously sat opposite the girl and waited for Arin to say something to him, but Arin took a seat right beside her and looked over at her work rather casually

"Suze, you really didn't get that work done yesterday?"

The girl looked up and smiled at Arin cheekily, she closed the book defensively and looked across the table to see Ross still staring at his feet. She glanced at Arin who silently nodded, assuring her that he was the new kid that Arin had to show around. She stretched her hand across the table and cleared her throat to make him look up, when he did he shook her hand as confidently as he could and spoke in a rather quiet voice

"I'm Ross O'Donovan, I'm new,"

"I'm Suzy, where are you from?"

"Australia, I moved to America a few weeks ago,"

"Wow, Arin you never told me he was foreign!"

Arin looked up from the sketchbook he had gotten out and glanced at Ross with a confused look on his face

"I didn't know Suzy, he didn't tell me,"

As soon as Arin had finished talking he leaned forward to continue doodling in his book. Suzy rolled her eyes sarcastically and continued to talk to Ross about what classes he was going to be doing and his life in Australia, after a while Ross found himself getting more and more comfortable around her and felt his confidence slowly rising. A few minutes of conversation passed before Ross heard a thud from beside him and felt someone sit down, when he looked to his left his face almost blew up with how red it went. Sitting beside him was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, her eyes were clear and green, her hair was a light pink that had her look so cute and innocent, and her smile back at him was slowly melting his heart with every second that passed. He pulled his eyes away from her and over to Arin's book, trying to see what Arin had drawn and not bring too much attention to himself. He was just calming down as he heard Suzy begin to talk to this amazing girl

"Why are you so late? You're usually the first one here,"

"The bus broke down on the way, plus I was tired from all that work I did yesterday. Hey Arin,"

She waved at Arin to try and get his attention but only got a small grunt and wave of his hand back at her, making her stick her tongue out at him

"You're so sassy in the mornings Arin, maybe you and Suzy should stop sleeping together,"

This time Arin did look up, but he wasn't annoyed, instead there was a proud smile on his face, he put his arm around Suzy and pulled her closer to him while speaking in an exaggerated voice

"But we are just so madly in love Holly,"

The three laughed and Holly began to notice the shy boy sitting beside her. She cleared her throat to get his attention and smiled as he looked around to her

"Hi, I'm Holly,"

"I'm Ross, I'm from Australia,"

Ross blushed and looked away as he talked to Holly, he was not very good at talking to girls especially when they made him feel like he was melting inside. He found the strength to look back at her and almost died when he took the time to notice her smile, it was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen and it made him smile slightly

"Wow that's awesome, are you new?"

"Yea, I started today and Arin is showing me around,"

"Oh yea he told us about that, what classes are you taking?"

Ross began to fumble around in his pockets for the timetable he had been given when he arrived at the school. He pulled it out and unfolded it before handing it to Holly with a small smile on his face

"Just these ones,"

Holly carefully scanned the list and her eyes lit up when she noticed she was going to be in the same science class as Ross. She handed the timetable back to him and smiled happily as she explained it to him

"You and I are in the same science class, that should be fun,"

"Um...yea, what are you guys learning in science?"

"Today we are going through reproduction,"

Ross went a deep red and instantly looked back to his feet when he heard this. He would have to sit in the same room as one of the most beautiful girls he has ever met and hear about sex, there was no way he was going to make it through that. As Ross almost passes out from panic a smooth hand gently rested on top of his, when he looked to see who's hand it was, he saw Holly looking at him with a look of concern on her face

"Is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine, it's all...fine,"

"Are you sure, you seem kinda scared,"

"I'm sure, I'm just nervous,"

Holly smiled reassuringly at the nervous boy beside her before gently patting his pale hand and turning her attention to Arin and Suzy, she noticed that Arin was whispering something into Suzy's ear and whatever it was made Suzy blush. When Suzy noticed that Holly had seen she began to stutter and blush even deeper

"Um...just talking, about the...the homework for art class,"

"I'm not that dumb Suze, you know I'm going to find out one way or another,"

"I'll tell you later, I promise,"

"Is it dirty? Are you two talking about Friday night?"

"Holly stop it, we didn't do anything that night,"

Holly smirked at Suzy and winked sarcastically, making Suzy quickly open her sketch book and begin doodling to block out Holly. As she began to doodle Ross found some confidence and decided to speak up in the silence

"I think you two are a good couple,"

The entire table froze except for Holly, who burst into a fit of laughter as Suzy tried to keep her head down. Arin lifted his head and looked at Ross with a look of slight annoyance

"Ross we aren't a couple, Suzy and I are just friends, nothing more,"

"But you slept together,"

"Not like that, Suzy and Holly stayed at my house over the weekend and Suzy had to share a bed with me because there wasn't enough room, but we just slept, there wasn't anything else between us,"

Ross shrunk slightly in his seat at the sound of Arin's voice, it was tough and serious and made him want to get up and run away, thankfully Suzy noticed the tone and looked over to see that Ross was afraid, she then grabbed Arin's arm to make him turn his attention to her

"Arin stop it, he didn't know, and you're taking it a bit too serious, it's fine Ross, don't worry about it,"

Suzy made Ross feel more reassured than he had in a while, he already felt out of place because he was the new kid and he was from a different country, but he didn't want to annoy the only people he had met, he especially didn't want to annoy Holly. Suzy looked at her watch and began to pack her things into her bag, then nudged Arin who had brought his attention back to his book

"Arin, it's class time,"

Arin reluctantly packed his stuff away and stood up to leave, he then signalled to Ross to follow him to his first class. Ross stood up and followed Arin, as they walked through the hallways of the school Arin sighed unhappily and stopped Ross to talk to him

"Sorry about that earlier, I really like Suzy so I get kinda defensive when people think we are dating,"

"It's my fault, I'll not mention it again, sorry,"

"You can mention it, Holly never stops mentioning it, so what do you think of Suzy and Holly?"

"They are pretty cool, and very kind,"

"Holly's single by the way,"

Ross tried to hide his embarrassment and shake of the fact that Arin had seemingly read his mind, he looked at Arin with a confused look on his face and tried to keep his voice strong and confident

"Why are you telling me that?"

"Don't even man, I think everyone saw that you like her, that's what I was whispering to Suzy,"

"What, Suzy thinks that I like Holly?"

"No Ross, Suzy knows that you like Holly, we all do. I can tell that she likes you too,"

Ross blushed when he heard that there was a chance that Holly liked him too, he knew that it was slim and Arin was probably just trying to make him feel better but he didn't care, just thinking that he would get a chance with Holly made him feel a warmth inside that he couldn't describe if he tried. Arin noticed the blush on Ross' face and he grinned happily

"I'm not messing around with you man, I've known her long enough to know that she likes you,"

"You really mean it?"

"Of course I do Ross, here's your class. I'll see you at lunch alright, same table as this morning,"

"Ok,"

Ross went into his Religion class and sat down at the back on his own. He tried to pay attention and learn but all he could think about was Holly, the way that she smiled at him made him feel like he was melting inside and even though he didn't speak to her for that long he could already tell that he liked her, and being told that she might like him back was the most amazing thing ever. Time seemed to fly for Ross as before he knew it the bell rang and it was time for him to go to lunch, he had spent the whole day thinking about Holly and now he got to see her again. He practically ran to the table where he had met everyone before and was slightly saddened to realise he was the first one there, but decided that he may as well relax himself before having to see Holly again. Ross sat and scribbled in his notebook when suddenly there was a thud of a schoolbag on the table, when he looked up he saw Suzy smiling back at him, it made him feel secure and happy and when he spoke to her he felt a lot more confident than he had felt that morning

"Hey Suzy, how are you?"

"Hey Ross, I'm doing good, you seem really happy,"

"I have science next, I really like science,"

Suzy giggled and sat herself down while she got out her lunch. She began to eat as Ross talked about his love of science and soon found out that he was a funny guy. After a while Ross leaned forward so that he could speak to her without anyone hearing, Suzy leaned forward when she realised what Ross was doing and pushed her hair out of the way so that she could hear him clearly

"What did Arin say to you this morning when he whispered into your ear?"

"That's kinda a secret Ross, I'm sorry,"

Ross sat back in his seat with a slight look of pain in his face but decided that it wasn't going to ruin his first day at this new school. After a few minutes Arin came over to the table and sat down right beside Suzy, they began to talk and laugh and not to long after Holly sat down beside Ross and rested her head on the table. Suzy and Arin had began to discuss art and were showing each other doodles that they had done in class so Ross took it upon himself to make sure Holly was ok, after all he liked her and he didn't want to seem like an asshole. He gently poked Holly's arm, causing her to turn her head and look up to Ross with her beautiful green eyes sparkling in the light

"Are you ok Holly?"

"I'm fine, I'm just really sleepy,"

"Did you not sleep well last night?"

"No, I had to stay up late to do a lot of work..."

Holly's sentence trailed off as she yawned, but Ross didn't mind as her yawn made her look even more amazing than he had previously thought. He watched in wonder as her nose scrunched up and she shut her eyes, her bright pink hair flopped down over her eyes as she rubbed her head in an attempt to keep herself awake. When she final opened her eyes she noticed that Ross was staring down at her with a small blush on his face. She giggled and straightened herself up, leaning against the back of the chair lazily so that she could still feel even slightly relaxed. When she smiled at Ross she noticed that he became visibly more uncomfortable, he started to shuffle around in his seat as if he had just pooped his pants and wanted to run away. Holly tried to keep a happy and playful attitude but began to think to herself about this sudden change in behaviour      

"Are you ok, you look really uncomfortable,"

"Yea, just first day nerves,"

"Don't be nervous, we have science next and the teacher is a really cool guy,"

"Cool, can you show me where the toilets are? I really gotta pee,"

"Yeah sure, come on,"

Holly smiled happily as she stood up and stretched out her body, before staring down at Ross and smiling, causing him to get up onto his feet and follow her. There wasn't any toilets in the school cafeteria so they had to go back into the main building of the school, when they got to the toilets Holly pointed to the men's room and smiled as she sleepily rubbed her eyes

"It's just there, I'll wait here for you,"

"Cool, thanks,"

Ross almost ran into the room and went straight for one of the cubicles, locking the door and unbuttoning his pants to let the lower half of his body breath. Since he was Holly yawn and look up at him with her sleepy eyes Ross had got a growing boner that he knew he would have to do something about, the only problem was that he didn't know what to do. He began to think about some of the people he knew back in Australia, most of them were cool guys and thinking of them helped to make his boner go down. When he was finally feeling safe about going out again he zipped his pants up and washed his hands, then walked outside to see Holly standing by the door and staring at the wall. He walked up beside her and coughed to get her attention, causing her to turn around and smile happily at him

"Oh, hey, you all good?"

"Yeah I'm fine, we should probably be getting back to the table huh?"

"Hold on, I wanna show you something first,"

Holly excitedly grabbed Ross' hand and started to drag him down the hallway, all the while he was blushing and nervous as to what she was going to do. After a while of walking through seemingly abandon corridors, Ross found himself in an old room with a bed and broken TV, the room looked like it was older than time itself and that nobody had stepped foot in it for at least 30 years. Ross looked around the dusty room before looking back to Holly for confirmation as to why she had brought him to this mysterious place, she noticed his confusion and laughed lightly, then sat down on the edge of the bed and patted the space beside her

"This room is an old dorm room, our school used to be a boarding school before it all got renovated,"

"Wow, that's really cool. Is this like your private room then?"

"It will be as long as you don't tell anyone about it, we aren't meant to be up here so keep it a secret,"

Ross smiled happily and giggled as he sat down beside Holly, he still felt nervous as all hell but was glad that she was talking to him instead of ignoring him

"Why did you show me up here?"

"Well I always think that anything that happens up here is a secret that the world doesn't need to know about. Sometimes I come up here when I need to do art and sometimes if I'm...excited, then I'll use this room to calm myself down,"

"What do you mean by excited?"

"Like if I see a boy in school that I really like and want to be with but I can't because they are taken or...or they're new and I don't want to mess up,"

Ross blushed at what was obviously a very thinly veiled compliment. He smiled and looked into Holly's sparkling green eyes then almost screamed as she placed one of her hands on his leg. He looked to the hand and then back into her crystal clear eyes and smiled happily

"I really like you Ross, I know we've only met but you seem like an amazing guy and you're super cute and I just want to be with you,"

"You think I'm cute? When I first saw you this morning I thought you were the prettiest person ever, I still do,"

"Oh Ross that's the sweetest thing ever,"

Holly smiled and leant over slowly to kiss Ross, and when she did she could have sworn that time stopped and only her lips and Ross' mattered. She held Ross' face in her hands and kissed him for what she could have sworn was an eternity, but only seconds had passed before they parted lips and Ross went a deep red colour. She giggled at his nerves and hugged him close, making him wrap his arms around her and make her feel more protected than she had ever felt in her life. After a long and peaceful silence the two were interrupted by the ringing of the school bell meaning that they had to get to class. Holly showed Ross to the Science room and when they got there they sat at the back of the room next to Suzy. The second Holly got onto her seat, Suzy turned around and began to ask her an infinite number of questions

"Where the hell did you go? You just ditched me and Arin at the lunch table,"

"Calm down Suzy, I had to show Ross to the toilets and they were pretty much all closed so we had to go to the ones that are on the other side of the building,"

"Oh, ok. Did you find one alright?"

"Yes we did,"

Holly turned and smiled at Ross, letting him know that their secret would never be shared, but it only made Ross blush and giggle to himself. As the rather boring lesson on how a sperm cell and egg cell can join together to make a baby dragged on, Holly found some entertainment by poking Suzy at every mention of the act of sex. Suzy blushed and tried to stop Holly but eventually gave in and began to play along with her. As the teacher left the room to get some test questions for the class Ross overheard the conversation between Holly and Suzy, and it made him really uncomfortable in his already tight uniform

"That's right Holly, Arin and I had sex while you stayed in his house, hahaha isn't is so funny?"

"Tell me what you did, what was he like?"

Suzy smiled and decided to play along with Holly, she knew that Holly could be weird but there was no way that she would be ok with hearing about Suzy and Arin having sex, so Suzy could use this opportunity to get back at Holly for all the teasing

"He was amazing, so big and thick, made me scream like crazy with every thrust,"

"Ohh, what else? Is he hard or soft?"

Suzy was slightly taken back at the fact that Holly kept asking, surely she would find it weird thinking about her two best friends having sex, but it didn't seem to faze her

"Holly I'm kidding, we didn't have sex. Get your mind out of the gutter,"

"I bet you could totally get him if you wanted, all you'd have to do is ask and he'd do it,"

"Maybe, but I'm not going to ask him, that would be really weird. Why are you acting so confident anyway? Do you think you could get him in bed?"

Holly smiled cheekily at Suzy and let one of her hands casually rest on Ross' leg, only making Ross more nervous and adding more pressure to his pants

"I don't need Arin, I got my eye on another guy. And if anyone is going to have sex with Arin then it should be you,"

"Why should it be me?"

"You know why, you two get each other. You can trust each other and you like him, and I don't even want to hear you say that you haven't thought about it before,"

"Of course I haven't,"

"Suzy you gotta stop playing the nice sweet innocent girl, I know that you really want Arin and I think you should just ask him, you might have the best night of your life,"

Holly squeezed Ross' leg tighter and tighter as she spoke, almost making him scream. Before he could even look to Holly to get her to stop there was a loud thud on his desk and the teacher was looking over him. The teacher noticed Holly's hand and immediately coughed to get the attention of Holly and Suzy who looked around quickly without thinking. Holly almost died with embarrassment as she saw the teacher looking at her hand on Ross' lap, she shot it off faster than she had ever moved her hand and looked to the floor in disgrace. The teacher didn't say a word to her and instead decided to ask Ross to hand out the papers that had been thrown onto his desk. Ross grabbed the papers and began to hand them out to every student before getting back to his seat and whispering to Holly

"Don't be sad Holly, I don't like it when people I like are sad,"

"That was so embarrassing, why does he have a problem anyway?"

"I don't know, maybe he thinks it's dumb,"

"There's nothing dumb about it, I really like you and that's that. Sorry for embarrassing you,"

"You didn't embarrass me, I liked your hand on my leg,"

Holly looked over to see a silly smile across Ross' face, a smile that made her giggle and place her hand back on his leg. When she did she heard a gasp from behind her and turned to see Suzy watching with a look of confusion on her face, but Holly didn't mind at all. Ross went a deep red while Holly simply smiled at Suzy and playfully ruffled Ross' hair

"Don't be so shocked Suze, I heard that you and Arin were saying that we liked each other,"

Ross immediately sat up and pointed his finger accusingly at Suzy, almost shouting in realisation and relive

"That's what he said to you, he told me in the corridor but I didn't believe him"

"Arin said Ross looked like he likes Holly but he didn't say anything about Holly, I knew that you liked him Holly,"

"How?"

"I know you too well, I bet you two went to our secret room at lunch didn't you?"

"Oh you're good Suzy, isn't she Ross?"

Ross had let his head drop to look at the floor when he realised that Suzy knew about him and Holly. He had never had a proper girlfriend before and maybe if Holly found out about that then she'd think he's kinda pathetic. She had probably had loads of boyfriends because she was the most beautiful girl in the world, so beautiful that it was kinda weird that she liked him. Ross began to doubt himself and the fact that Holly liked him, maybe she was just playing with him because he was the new kid, maybe he was bait for her to get some other guy.  No, she kissed him and it was the most magical kiss ever, she must have liked him, because he liked her, he loved her and he knew that the feelings were felt both ways

"Ross? What's wrong?"

Ross looked up from his trance to see Holly and Suzy looking at him with concern on their faces, Holly looked so worried that Ross knew she loved him, he smiled and shook his head to try and clear his mind

"I was just thinking about stupid stuff, what's wrong?"

Holly leaned close and patted Ross leg firmly to let him know that she was there for him, she then whispered into his ear very softly so that Suzy would not hear

"Is everything ok?"

"Can I tell you later?"

"Of course,"

Holly smiled and quickly gave Ross a light peck on the cheek then turned to the front of the class as the teacher began to talk about the intricate details of sex to a class who didn't care at all and had heard it all before

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought and if you have any ideas for the future


End file.
